Kage Uchiha
, , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=Unknown |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=24 |height-part1=6ft |weight-part1=170lb |rank-part1=Kage |classification=Sage |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Blaze Release, Wood Release, Steel Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Blaze Release, Wood Release, Steel Release |ninja registration=008324 |academy age=10 |chunin age=14 |shippuden=No|top = |clan = Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan |occupations = Amekage, Senju Clan~Grand Master |affiliations = Amegakure, Akatsuki~Disbanded |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |jutsu = Apparition, Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Explosive Seal, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Hachigyō Sōgai, Haze Clone Technique, Psycho Mind Transmission, Rasengan, Sensing Barrier, Sensing System Pass Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Shintō Barrier Ninjutsu, Shizengan, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Six Paths Flight, Spear Barrier Technique, String Light Formation, Summoning Technique (Four Symbols/Saiken/Gyūki), Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning: Triple Rashōmon, Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, Three-Linked Barrier, Truth-Seeking Ball, , Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Butterfly Technique, Paper Clone,Paper Shuriken, , Fanned Flame Great Fire, Fire Release Chakra Mode, Fire Release Chakra Mode: Ascending Step, Fire Release Chakra Mode: Burst, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Fanned Wind, Gunbai Sword Technique, Uchiha Flame Formation, Uchiha Return, , Senju Summoning Seal, Transmission Seal, Wood Release Secret Technique: One Hundred Hands, , Scorch Release: Great Fireball Technique, Scorch Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Twister Shot, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Blade of Wind, Chidori, Chidori Arc Discharge, Chidori Senbon, High Frequency Blade Technique, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire, Raikōhō, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Blaze Release: Consume Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release Shadow Clone, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Blaze Release: Yatagarasu, Shield of Black Flames, Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Forest of the Shikigami, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Steel Release Chakra Mode, Steel Release: Hiding in Steel Technique, Steel Release: Impervious Armour, Steel Spawn, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Amaterasu, Evil Disturbance Waltz, Majestic Attire: Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Yasaka Magatama, Armour-Sleeved Single Hit, Sage Mode (Susanoo Sage Mode), Sage Art: Eruption of Yomi, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, Sage Art: God Hand, Sage Art: Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Mitsudomoe, Sage Art: Shinsō, Sage Art: Susanoo Clone, Sage Art: Blaze Release Kyojin, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, Top Transformed Buddha, Takehaya Susanoo |tools= Akatsuki Ring, Ame no Nuboko, Ame no Ohabari, Gunbai, Kote - Shadow Clone Technique(4) x10, Magatama, Takama no Hara, Shuriken, Kunai, Kōton Steel Katana, Kōton Steel Wakizashi, Kōton Steel Shakujō }} is the current Yondaime Amekage. His origins being a former Konohagakure nin, former Akatsuki Second-in-Command. As well as being a blood-member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan. History Kage was born into the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, with his father being a Uchiha and his mother being a Senju. He was considered an odd ball within the Uchiha because of his abnormally colored hair and eyes, which were respectively white and red. This was a physical trait inherited from his mother. While growing up, he was teased and picked-on because of these features, which didn't match the usual darker hair-tone and black eyes of the usual Uchiha. As an academy student, Kage had excelled in chakra control, as well as having a rather larger than normal capacity of chakra when compared to the average academy student. His Sharingan had awoken after several training sessions, starting with one tomoe in each eye of course. It was not long until he passed the academy graduation exam and became a genin. Those of the Uchiha clan had a natural trump over most when it came to graduating. During his time as a genin, Kage would go along on various missions with his three-genin and one jounin team. These missions would help him develop his Sharingan to the point of becoming a full three-tomoe in both eyes. With his doujutsu, his time as a genin would be shorter than most. With it, he had been able to pass through the chuunin exams easily. It would be a few short years later when he would become a jounin as well. Though, tragedy struck during his early jounin years. His father had been killed while on a mission, in a skirmish between a team of leaf-nin and sound-nin. This had been devastating to Kage and his mother. But through experiencing this pain, he had awoken his Mangekyou Sharingan. Shortly after the death of his father, Kage's mother would explain to him his ancestry as not only a Uchiha, but also as a Senju. Possessing the powerful eyes of one clan, and the strong body of another, would explain his excelling curve.But of course, this would be kept a secret between himself and his mother. Eventually, this secret was kept to only himself, as his mother came down with a fatal illness and died shortly. Months later, Kage was approached by a wanderer from Amegakure who had sneaked his way into Konohagakure. Apparently, the Ame-nin had been searching for individuals to help in their cause in the civil war that had been occuring. After much conversation and bribery, Kage accepted the offers which were made to him and travelled to Amegakure, which had been war-torn and degraded into a city of slums. The faction which the wanderer had recruited Kage into, was Akatsuki. A year had passed, and the faction which he had supported finally won-over Amegakure, and fell into it's control. Shortly after, the Nidaime Amekage had passed, and a new Amekage had been elected from the remaining original Amegakure. This new Amekage made a treaty and alliance, thus bringing internal peace. Akatsuki's headquarters melded into the basement floors of the Amekage's residence, and now act as the elite guard. Since Amegakure had found peace, Kage had began to travel from village to village, seeking good relations to make between them and Amegakure. To increase his stength, Kage had trained to enhance his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan techniques, in order to be able to defend the village from foreign strikes. He has mastered the Blaze Release after much training, and had concocted a few personal jutsu of his own. But most notably, his Susano'o had grown to it's full potential. Though, in recent events, he has observed his own Susano'o take independent action, and began to grow into a sentient being, at first speaking small commentary lines of verbal communication. In time, he had come to discover from various conversations with his Susano'o that he was the mortal reincarnation of Izanagi-no-Okami. Susano'o, being a jutsu which spawns an ethereal guardian, is the media through which Izanagi is able to spawn forth into the world and take action. This also explains the relevance and effects of his two ethereal weapons, the Ame no Nuboko and Takama no Hara. It would be some time until Kage would have to stop travelling and begin to watch over Amegakure, as it's Yondaime Amekage. During this time he would help reshape and rebuild the village with a stronger defense, organization and military force. It was also during this when he would begin to spend long periods of time in his office, meditating and communicating with Izanagi. Through this, and with consultation with the Mitama, he would come to develop the Susano'o Sage Mode. With this, Kage is able to become one with Izanagi for a time and have the combined strength of Susano'o and Sage Mode. After a time, the Sage Mode would become mastered, perfected and stabilized. With this, Kage is able to truly become one divine being. He has requested his Amegakure shinobi to refer to him as Lord Izanagi when in this state, over their normal use of Lord Amekage or any other honorable title or prefix. His next current objective, is to gather disciples. Personality Kage can be quite friendly with most people, depending on what they want. Though most of the time, he will laze around doing nothing. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Life Force Being of the Senju and Uchiha Clan has given Kage a natural one-up against other shinobi in terms of the amount of chakra he has. This is further exemplified by the combining of both clan's chakra, which form the powerfully-potent Six Paths Chakra. This is able to give him a greater edge against those who merely have regular chakra or other special kinds of chakra. Taijutsu Taijutsu is not one of Kage's strongest points. Though his physical strength is above the average efforts of other shinobi, he is not exceedingly skilled in a specific normal taijutsu fighting-style. He makes up for this while in Sage Mode, which greatly augments his strength and provides him with a unique style of fighting within it. Ninjutsu Kage is a strong practitioner with ninjutsu in general. His highest strengths are in his own original jutsu, and the use of nature manipulation. Most notably in his use of Blaze Release and Susanoo-related techniques. Most common techniques would require a single hand seal, when performing their regular usage. General skills of shinobi require none for him. Nature Transformation Naturally, Kage has affinities to fire, wind and lightning. Fire being his strongest element, due to his lineage as a Uchiha. He has also trained quite a bit in wind style techniques, in order to complement his fire techniques. Lightning was more of a supplementary element to him, to be used when needed. After further constant exposure to the powers and abilities of the Ame no Nuboko, it's powers have caused Kage to awaken the basic chakra natures of Water Release and Earth Release. Due to this circumstance, the full powers of his Senju bloodline have awakened and granted him the use of Wood Release. The enablement of learning the wood release techniques of his Senju bloodline has spurred Kage in delving and developing his Senju bloodline's Kekkei Genkai. Summoning Technique During one his ventures, Kage had come to meet the Four Symbols in their Mitama forms. They had foretold of his true nature and identity of the reborn Izanagi, having awaited and searched since the original's fading. After briefing him of such, they allowed themselves to be bound by summoning contract to Kage. Although they are his summons they are not entirely sub-servant, but rather consider themselves his associate. After acquiring and sealing Saiken within a spherical cage completely composed of three Wood Dragons, Kage had placed it under the prowess of a genjutsu of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, giving him complete control over the beast. Soon after wards, he created a contract which bound the beast to be summoned only by himself. This would allow him to use the Bijū whenever needed. Later once Gyūki had been acquired from an ally, the same would be done. The Eight Tails would be under the influence of sleep during it's time with him. Barrier Ninjutsu Being a master in the use of barrier-related jutsu, Kage is able to easily erect and manipulate barriers. He is also able to observe and exploit the weak points of other barriers when making use of his Sharingan. His level of mastery is to the point where he is able to spawn and erect barriers using a single hand seal. This goes even further with the usage of a new and personally-developed kind of barrier ninjutsu. Paper Ninjutsu Within time, Kage came to become greatly proficient in the usage of his village's unique style of ninjutsu. This has come to the point of creating various additions to the amount and kind of techniques used with it. His mastery allows him to perform these techniques and manipulate paper without the usage of hand seals. Genjutsu As a holder of the Sharingan, almost all uses of genjutsu would be utilized by it. His most commonly-used genjutsu would likely have to be Tsukuyomi, which can make the target experience a mental-length of seven days. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a Uchiha, he relies on his doujutsu very much. The abilities of his Sharingan are of the same as those who also possess it. But due to his bloodline being that of a Senju as well, Kage is able to use his Sharingan for extremely long periods of time. Sometimes, he even forgets if he has his Sharingan active or not due to this. And due to the bloodline he possess, Sharingan techniques are very much less strenuous to himself. This also includes the use of Susanoo, which would not give him any feeling of pain, as opposed to Susanoo normally giving the feeling of burning through-out the bodies of normal Uchiha. Mangekyō Sharingan With the Mangekyō form, Kage is able to make usage of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi from his right and left eye, respectively. The power of Susanoo surfaced soon after awakening both eye techniques. After obtaining the eyes of Shinji, Kage had implanted them into his own, and after a week of rest had come to wield the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. These new eyes strengthen his Mangekyō techniques, and significantly reduces the amount of physical strain chakra needed to perform them as well. Kage's mastery over the pinnacle of the Uchiha's power which are their eye techniques is among the greatest, having utilized it's powers in many different ways, forms and techniques. His most-explored and proficient usage of them being with Susanoo, which allows him to spawn it's most basic form in a near-instant, and within short time evolve the rest of it's form into the Complete Body — Susanoo. Most notably with his own Sage Mode and his many Blaze Release techniques. Even going as far as to combine the ultimate techniques of the Senju with the Uchiha's, creating what may be his greatest usage of it: Takehaya Susanoo. Senjutsu Due to his naturally large chakra pool, Kage is able to use Senjutsu and go into his own unique form of Sage Mode. His mastery and knowledge of Senjutsu Chakra, Natural Energy and it's applications have become vast over the past few years, allowing him to manipulate both in various ways. The amount of time it takes him to go into his Sage Mode is very minimal, if not almost instantaneous while standing still. Strange Transmission Distant Shadow In the pursuit of coming to understand the nature of all Ninjutsu, Kage has utilized this advanced Sage Art to adapt into himself other chakra natures and Kekkei Genkai that are foreign to his genetics. The first of which being the Steel Release, absorbed via the stored DNA of the Mami Tomoe, which is regularly cultured for the artificial creation of Steel Release users of Amegakure. Six Paths Sage Mode Further delving into the nature of Sage Mode and because of his bearing of the Six Paths Chakra, the usage of the Six Paths Sage Mode has been opened up to him. His physical appearance does not change much at all while within this heightened state, except for the color of his eyes turning gold. This color change also persists even with his Dōjutsu active. Flight is also naturally enabled for him while within this state. Kage can go a step further and utilize the properties of his own Sage Mode with this one, granting him the Six Paths Susanoo Sage Mode, a newer and the highest form of it. Truth-Seeking Ball While within the Six Paths Sage Mode, Kage is able to spawn Truth-Seeking Balls, which are normally left in a stand-by state spinning in a circular formation behind his back. Currently he is able to spawn up to three, due to what he speculates to be because of attaining samples of three Tailed Beast's chakra: Son Goku, Saiken and Gyūki. Using these he is able to negate ninjutsu, as well as form them into different shapes and tools, such as a Shakujō. Category:Male